


A New Life to Love

by Twixen93



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Newborn Babies, Tickles, Warstan, missing cell phones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From birth to present, these are the adventures of Ava Marie Watson and the consequences of being the product of John Watson and Mary Morstan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ava Marie Watson

 

* * *

* * *

 

John Watson was a right mess when Mary went into labour. He was caught between being a doctor and being the husband Mary needed for support. The nurses had to remind him more than once that, in this situation, he was the father-to-be and that everything else was being taken care of.

 

After hours of labour, at 6:38 pm on April 20, Ava Marie Watson was born.

 

Finally, it was just the three of them left in the dimmed hospital room. Mary held Ava's small form in her arms while John stood nervously at the bedside.

 

" John, come sit," Mary beckoned quietly, patting the empty spot next to her on the bed.

 

John obeyed and lowered himself slowly onto the bed.

 

" You can hold her you know. She's not going to break," Mary eased Ava away from her body and held her out to John. His eyes widened marginally, barely noticeable, but Mary saw. It wasn't often hard to see the fear in a new father's eyes.

 

He cradled Ava in his arms and her little body squirmed with the move from her mother's arms to her father's. She scrunched her face and began to fuss, moments away from crying.

 

" She wants you Mary," he attempted to give her back, but Mary just shook her head.

 

" What she wants, is her father to hold her and keep her safe," Mary voiced. She looked to him and encouraged him with eyes full of trust. This was an opportunity for a bonding moment and she wasn't going to let him avoid it by passing Ava back to her.

 

" Alright," he took a deep breath, " I can do that."

 

He stood slowly from the bed and settled Ava against his chest. His hand rubbed calming circles into her back as he paced and swayed around the room. Her cries turned to soft whimpers with the gentle movements and eventually into nothing. The steady beat of his heart lulled her to sleep and even then he refused to put his daughter down. The weight of her tiny form in his arms provided an indescribable feeling he longed to hold on to. She was new to the world and she needed him. He would teach her everything, he would be there for her, and he would love her.

 

" Beautiful girl, I will always keep you safe," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. The Missing Cell Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John misplaced his cell phone, but he could have sworn he left it on the table.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

" Mary, have you seen my phone? I'm sure it was on the table last time I saw it," John called from the kitchen, as he frantically searched through his coat pockets. He just had it a few minutes ago and had only set it down for a moment so he could grab his jacket and go to the loo. So now, not only was his phone missing, but Sherlock was waiting impatiently outside for him.

 

" Did you check the loo? You were there last," Mary called back from the living room. She had returned to folding the laundry when the unmistakable sounds of cell phone buttons being pressed caught her attention. She abandoned the shirt she was folding and turned to view the source of the sound.

 

Ava was sitting crossed legged on her blanket with a grand collection of toys around her, but they did little to hold her attention. Those toys were nothing compared to the cell phone she was currently holding in her tiny hands.

 

" It's not there Mary. I've checked everywhere," John's voice travelled down the hall as he approached the living room.

 

" Not everywhere," Mary smiled as John entered the living room. She tilted her head towards Ava.

 

John's eyes followed the direction of Mary's head tilt, landing on Ava, and the object she was holding. He should have known. That was just one of the hazards of having a one and a half year old daughter who could walk. Objects would often disappear and not be found until they searched through Ava's toys or caught her red handed with them in her possession.

 

" Oh you sneaky girl," John scooped Ava off the floor before she had a chance to crawl away. He gently took the phone from her hands, slid it into his pocket, and began to tickle her. She laughed and squirmed in his arms as his fingers found each of her most ticklish spots.

 

" Daddy no... no tickle please!" Ava pushed his hand away and begged between giggles.

 

" Alright, since you said please," he stopped and held her close while she caught her breath.

 

Mary smiled at them. John was already wrapped so tight around Ava's little finger. He had been since the moment she was born. She was reluctant to break the moment, but she knew exactly how insufferable Sherlock got when he had to wait. As if on cue, John's phone chimed. They didn't need to check to know that it was Sherlock.

 

" You better go. You know how Sherlock absolutely loves waiting," Mary advised before moving the laundry basket and collapsing into the couch. All motivation to fold laundry now out the window.

 

" If I must," John sighed dramatically. She was right.

 

John placed a sweet kiss to the side of Ava's forehead before depositing her in Mary's lap. He then set his hand at the back of Mary's neck and gently pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

 

" I love you. Be safe. Now go," Mary pressed a hand to his chest, urging him to go, and he did.

 

The front door closed behind John, leaving Mary and Ava in silence. Mary just shook her head and grinned at Ava. She was definitely going to be a handful when she was older.

 

* * *

 


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mary go out for date night, leaving Sherlock and Molly to babysit Ava.

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was date night and John had happily called on Molly to tend Ava for his and Mary's night out. The only concern of having Molly babysit was the fact that Sherlock joined her. It wasn't necessarily a downside, but it added more to Molly's tending duties.

 

Ava was two years old and had developed a knack for getting into everything. She was a handful. So not only was Molly having to watch Ava closely, but she had to supervise Sherlock as well. He was as much of a child as Ava at choice times.

 

The flat was quiet when they entered. John had honestly half expected it to be destroyed with Ava running around on a sugar high. He didn't doubt Molly's abilities. She was wonderful and Ava enjoyed her presence. What he doubted, was Sherlock's resolve when it came to giving Ava what she wanted. As her godfather, he often caved to her wishes.

 

The hushed voices of Sherlock and Molly drew John and Mary to their living room. The two were sitting very close on the couch. Sherlock's arm was draped around Molly's shoulders, a hand protectively set on her growing baby bump, and her head tucked comfortably under his chin. She was nearly asleep, but on their arrival, a gentle nudge from Sherlock fully awakened her.

 

" How'd it go?" Mary asked, as the two stood from the couch.

 

" Ava was wonderful! We watched Peter Pan and of course, her and Sherlock had to have a sword fight after. She won and claimed the title of pirate captain," Molly replied before covering her mouth to stifle a yawn.

 

" She was a worthy opponent," Sherlock nodded as he helped Molly with her jacket.

 

" Where is our little pirate?" John's eyes swept the room in search for Ava. She wasn't there and John felt a minor sense of panic at her absence.

 

" She's in her room asleep," Sherlock explained, noticing John's almost undetectable panic, before adding, " it's no wonder, considering that the books you have for her are pointless and dull."

 

" She's two Sherlock. Let her have pointless and dull. At least until she's three." Mary's voice was heavy with sarcasm. That particular skill of hers was a gift.

 

John bid Sherlock and Molly goodbye, leaving Mary to walk them out, before slipping away to check on Ava. She was daddy's little girl, after all. He reached her bedroom door and pushed it open, enough for him to see her sleeping form.

 

She slept peacefully. Her soft blonde curls splayed across the small pillow they had allowed in her crib. The soft fleece blanket was pulled up to her chest, shielding her pyjama clad body from the chill of the night. Her arm was hidden by the blanket, but it was easy to see that it was wrapped tightly around the plush bunny that remained at her side. It had been a gift from Molly and Sherlock.

 

John smiled and quietly shut the door. As much as everyone liked to joke, there was no doubt that Sherlock and Molly would be great parents. Babysitting Ava had proved that on more than one occasion.

 

* * *

 


End file.
